promises
by lil-buddy
Summary: sams devasted about something that now its too late since jacks dead rated t for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again this is my second story I wrote it at 2am last nite since I couldn't sleep well here it is:

* * *

**

**Promises**

**SAM POV**

'promise me you'll be there for me'

'always carter always'

The sound of his voice still rung fresh in my ears you said you'd always be there for me but your not!' I hugged my knees to my chest while holding a picture of us the first time I went to his cabin. He had a dumfounded look on his face while I, Daniel and teal'c were smiling because I was the first person to ever catch a fish in his pond.

The hot tears strummed down my face before colliding with the cold hard floor of his office. I was wearing my heart on my sleeve, I mean who wouldn't when the man they love dies and you cant do anything about it.

I shook my self and resumed the responsibility of cleaning out his office. I cleared the top of his desk and neatly put them into boxes. I opened the first drawer top the right and was welcomed by a dozen resigning forms some dated from 2005, 2003,2000,1999,1998, their were dozens of them. I lifted the pile to put them into the box when a letter slipped from the pile.

It read:

_Dear Samantha how can I put it, you know me and words right? Well here it is I love you with all my old heart. I love your brains, I love your dumb/smart ideas I love your smile, I love your facial expression when you can't seem to get the answer, I love your need to help people even if it means sacrificing your happiness, I love you in general you whole persona. I am writing this to you to inform you that I resigned therefore I can finally tell you how I feel-_

It stopped there, I turned the page over and saw a small paragraph that said:

_When you showed me Pete's engagement ring I was going to collapse, I was on my way to tell that I resigned and I loved you will you do me the honour of becoming my wife that's what I planned to tell you but I was too late-again._

My whole body shook from the sobs. At the bottom of the drawer lay a velvet box, I could feel myself trembling as I opened the box. In there lay the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever seen, a simple gold band with small sapphires around it and in the middle there was a diamond, not to big not too small. It was taste full nothing gaudy like Pete had given me.

I could feel my tear strolling down my face again.

'I never had the chance to be with you' I sobbed and fell to the floor crying into his leather jacket.

I wondered where he was now he always said that he'd be going to hell but I never believed him…

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

'GOD THIS IS HELL!' I screamed

'WHERE AM I' I asked frantically

A woman appeared in front of me.

' you are ascended' ….

* * *

**you know what to do if u want more**


	2. Chapter 2

**JACKS POV**

' I'm a WHAT!'

'You are ascen'-

'I KNOWWHAT YOU SAID!'

I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it. One moment I m alive the next I'm... I'm

THIS!

'what happened to me' I asked

'you were shot, by a politician' oma answered

'Politician eh? I always thought I'd die more …. In action but Im dead so it doesn't frikkin matter!' I felt my anger swell up

'there is no need for you to raise your voice though the wind howls doesn't mean it is angry.'

Argh my head I winced in pain as the memories flooded back to me

**FLASBACK**

'So Carter, enjoying the party?'

'Yes sir'

'Where's Pete?'

'He's talking with dad'

'Oh'

At the bar shakily stood a very drunk Joe Faxeon ordering more martinis. I walked up to him.

'Hey Joe don't cha think you should ease off the drinks eh?'

'Hell no Jack-ass is telling me what to do' he slurred then pulled out his gun and fired. He missed several times but kept shooting, people ducked and I took out gun. Carter helped me up.

'Go find Pete' I ordered

'But sir'

'NOW!'

She turned away and then it happened I looked back at Joe and his bullet went right through my lung. Carter came running back to me.

'sssssiiiiiiiiirrr!' I heard her yell, everything was blurring now. I turned my head to see 'her, I could only see my Sam and her tears she shed for me'

'S-Samantha' was the last word I said before ending up here.

**END FLASHBACK**

'Carter' I whispered

'Is she okay!' I asked worriedly

'yes she survived'

I sighed with relief.

Oma smiled then disappeared

'Wait what do I do now?' I yelled

_Open your heart, you will see it_

'oh great' I muttered. I closed my eyes, waited a few minutes. Nothing.

'Okay I gave it a try!' I yelled hoping she'd hear me. Nothing.

I closed my eyes again and opened them. I was brought back to my funeral

'aw crap' I muttered. I saw them bring the casket into the wormhole.

I looked around, no sign of Carter.

I opened my eyes and was at a hospital. Charlie's hospital.

I sat in the waiting room, looked around and saw the other ascended and ancients there reading magazines. Oma walked up to me in a nurse outfit.

'Why am I here?'

'This is a place you hold deep in you heart'

'yeah,…Charlie's hospital, the one we brought him here after the accident' I said. Oma simply nodded.

'want anything?'

'food from the cafeteria?'

She nodded.

'ummm...mashed potatoes and chicken'

Oma smiled.

Tears stung behind my eyeballs

'Charlie's last meal' I stated

With that Oma left. I took a look at the morning paper, a picture of me at my funeral and the headline saying 'ONEILL attends his own funeral' other pictures stated 'the mourners' Jack's eyes were drawn to the picture, out of all the people crying he only saw Sam's face. He ripped the pictures out of the newspaper of Sam's face and gazed at it.

Oma arrived with the meal, Jack folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

After my meal I closed my eyes again trying to go find her. I reopened my eyes again. I was in my office, I heard some one crying. I peered over my desk and saw Sam. I always hated seeing her cry, it made my heart ache. She was crying into my leather jacket.

Just then I saw the opened box on the floor…

'_oh shit'_

**SAM'S POV**

I sensed another presence in the room; I looked up and met those familiar chocolaty brown eyes. JACK.

'JACK!' I gasped

I could see he was taken by surprise.

'Sam' he replied, just then I remembered I was on the floor clutching his leather jacket and the engagement ring. I got up quickly and put his coat on his desk.

'Jack…' I was searching was searching for the words.

'What happened I thought you were dead' I went to touch his hand but I went through it.

'you-your-your ascended' I said

He nodded

'So I see you cleaned out my drawer' I felt my face blush.

'yah'

He walked up to the calendar.

'So how was your wedding?' he asked I noticed him wincing.

' I didn't get married, we broke it off' I told him. He looked at me trying to hide his smile. Oh I so badly wanted to touch him.

**JACK'S POV**

I walked up to the calendar it had been two months since she was supposed to get married. I winced as I asked her 'so how was your wedding?'

'I didn't get married, we broke it off'

I heard she say. I tried to hide my smile but I was unsuccessful. I so badly wanted to touch her, feel her, taste her, but because of this DAMN ascension I couldn't.

'_I hate irony, either way I can't touch her alive: against the regs and dead: just can't_

I walked up to her and tried to cup her cheek, are skin barely touch but atleast I felt her warmth.

'Your so cold' she said

I chuckled

'well of course I m dead'

I saw her shed tears which went through my hand_ 'kinda really annoying don't cha think?'_

I brought my lips to hers. I rested on them not passing through her

'_really hard to kiss when they can go through yea!'_

**SAM'S POV**

He tried to cup my cheek in effort of trying to touch me. Although he couldn't I felt his warmth.

'your cold' I told him

'of course I'm dead' he said then chuckled

Tears ran down my face and went through his hand.

_Oops! _

He tried to bring his lips to mine. There it was again….. the warmth.

The first kiss I was legally aloud to have with him but now he was dead.


End file.
